This invention relates to sewing machine cabinets, and in particular, to devices installed in sewing machine cabinets for supporting the sewing machine in various positions.
The prior art discloses cabinets having means for selectively supporting a sewing machine in an operative position and a storage position. These cabinets were intended primarily for flat bed sewing machines and, as such, the sewing machine would be supported with the work supporting surface thereof coplanar with the top of the cabinet. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,716 of Roberts et.al. (reissued as U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,835), there is described a cabinet which, in addition to supporting a sewing machine in an operative position and a storage position, is capable of raising the sewing machine above the top of the cabinet completely exposing the bed thereof. This is particularly useful with free arm sewing machines or sewing machines having convertible beds. However, in raising the sewing machine, there is also a horizontal shifting motion requiring an enlargement of the sewing machine access opening which, in turn, requires the use of an insert to close the resulting gap between the sewing machine and the cabinet.